Morning Sun
by NarutoUno2
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, silent, brooding, and at a constant state of arousal and meeting the sexy and attractive but annoying Naruto Uzumaki doesn't dull the need, but Naruto is different. Too attrative, sexy, and...smart? And why does he appear where Sasuke is?
1. Chapter 1: Any Other Monday

**Chapter 1: Any Other Monday**

* * *

There was very little time left in the day. The darkening orange and salmon were fading into purples, blues, and blacks. In neighborhood, one of the more lavish ones, with pools, tennis courts, and a park just for the residents. Sasuke Uchiha stood in absolute silence as all hell rained down on the once serene neighborhood, there was a scattering of people across the streets, their blood soaking into the black asphalt to be forever memorialized in the earth. Fire spattered over yards, on the rooftops of houses. He stood and watched, Itachi shouldn't have died. He screamed in frustration and agony. He'd killed his brother.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Earlier **

Sasuke grumbled as the pounding on his door grew louder as he pushed himself up from bed, he rubbed at his stomach as he padded from the cubby-sized bedroom into the open living room that opened into a kitchen.

"Yes?" Sasuke grumbled as he yanked the door open. An older version of the kranky young man stood there, in about his late twenties Itachi Uchiha scowled at his brother once he got a good look at him.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Itachi barked. Sasuke looked down, his face colored and he slammed the door shut. He scurried off back to the bedroom ignoring the tapping he could hear on the other side of his front door. He slipped the tiny shorts off along with the cherry red thong and slipped on a pair of boxers and some black sleep pants. He pulled on the shirt his brother had brought him when he came back from Iceland.

"Itachi, you have a key!" Sasuke called from the bedroom. He heard his lazy brother grumble from all the way inside his bedroom as the front door creaked open then slammed shut. Sasuke pulled on a pair of socks and left his room, closing the door behind him.

Itachi stood near the front door, a scowl on his face, it seemed a permanent thing since he'd moved out of his brothers house. The elder Uchiha hated him living in the old apartment, in a sad, but quiet neighborhood. Sasuke loved Itachi, but he couldn't stand living with him and his pompous trophy wife, the bitch was only there for appearances. Itachi lived by their father's rule, though his father wasn't homosexual, that everything is about making an appearance and since Itachi was a well-known prosecutor he had to let people believe he is straight... which he isn't.

"Don't make that face Itachi, your lovely wife won't like the stress lines." Sasuke smirked. Itachi scoffed. "Would you like some breakfast, I can make some before I go to work." Itachi huffed and the younger Uchiha shuffled into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for pancakes. It was so domestic.

"I care very little for what that woman wants." Itachi huffed. He smiled a little at the relaxed posture of his little brother. After their parent's death, he had tried to take care of Sasuke, but as soon as the younger Uchiha graduated from high school he couldn't stand to live with Itachi and Ana any longer.

"I've come with your _allowance_." Itachi spoke after a moment. The younger Uchiha shifted on his feet, but continued mixing the batter for the pancakes. Itachi couldn't picture the eye roll Sasuke had done, his little brother had become so...

"I don't want it." Itachi smiled at Sasuke's defiant tone.

"I know, you never want it." Sasuke began to pour rounded batter into the heated skillet. "It's yours, put it away, you already have a scholarship, so maybe you can spend it on a boyfriend... or yourself." Sasuke flushed at the humor in his brother voice.

"Shut up," Sasuke flipped the pancakes from the pan, he slipped three on each plate and placed them down on the table. Itachi took a seat as Sasuke pulled butter from the fridge. Itachi noticed his brother still disliked sweet things, didn't even bother to buy syrup.

"How is school?" Itachi asked in between bites of pancake. His brother could cook, that was for sure. Sasuke swallowed before answering.

"So far so good, it's interesting and my teachers don't like that I remember everything," Sasuke smirked, "Sometimes I have to correct them in class." Itachi and Sasuke lapsed into a comfortable silence. Itachi finished first, Sasuke reached over the picked up the last pancake of Itachi's plate, and pushed away from the table. Itachi gave his brother a fond look which was rewarded with a small smile, he nodded, and headed for the door.

"Thanks for breakfast Sasuke," Itachi was pulling his scarf off the back of the couch, "Ana wants you to come over for dinner Saturday night." Sasuke stopped eating a dark look crossed through his eyes. "Please, I find it hard to bare dinner with her and her parents when you aren't around."

Sasuke looked at his brother a moment longer, he shoved a pancake in his mouth, "Fine, I'll come, what should I wear?"

Itachi laughed, "Something decent, Ana wouldn't shut up last time when you purposely wore those tight leather pants and that netted shirt. Where did you get that stuff from anyway?" Itachi added as an afterthought.

"Suigetsu got it for me. He thought it would match my emo personality." Sasuke chuckled, "I was gonna wear eyeliner and paint my nails black that night, but I knew you wouldn't want to hear her rant about me being gay and damned to hell again." The raven pushed away from the table, he grabbed the dirty dishes and dropped them in the sink, he turned the water on soaking them in steaming liquid.

"Alright, see you tonight little brother." Itachi waved as he left. Sasuke watched the door close before he went back to his room. He quickly changed into comfortable dark wash skinny jeans, a gray button-up shirt, and he pulled on his combat boots last.

He shoved his laptop in his bag as well as his multiple folders, he pulled his portfolio out the back of his closet along with his scarf from the box in the corner and finally he grabbed his petticoat as he headed for the door. The raven pulled his coat on as he pulled the door open. He stretched as he walked out into the frosty winter air, he slung his bag onto one shoulder as he pulled the door closed. He stuffed his keys into his back pocket once he locked the door.

"Hello Uchiha-san." Sasuke looked down the hall. He nodded to his rent lady, the elderly lady gave him a kind smile before going inside her own apartment. Sasuke stepped off the raised cement and shuffled to his car, he pressed on the unlock button on the remote and in one motion threw his bag in the car and jumped in.

Sasuke sighed as he turned the car on the heat immediately coming to life. He rubbed his arms and pulled off his scarf. He sat for a moment, inside his 2010 Jetta, before putting the car in reverse, he carefully pulled out of the parking lot, into moving traffic, and off to boring shit for the rest of the day.

Sasuke tightened his scarf as he pulled himself out of his car. He looked up at the campus dorms.

"Shit, It's cold as hell out here." Sasuke growled. He waited to see the familiar shocking white hair come from the building. He would rather have Suigetsu come live with him, on the couch, then come pick his sorry ass up.

"Sass!" Sasuke flinched and grumbled as he was tackled from the side. His loud, violent, slightly annoying friend clung to his side rubbing his face into Sasuke's scarf.

Sasuke pushed the albino off before turning to him, "Can't you get up a little faster, I can't stand being out here in the cold." Sasuke tightened his scarf and pushed Suigetsu to his side of the car. Sasuke got in and blasted the heat, he pulled off his scarf and waited for his passenger to get in the car. _If he ever planned on getting in the car..._

"Get in!" Sasuke yelled. Suigetsu stopped talking on the phone and slipped into the car. He smirked at the impatient and cold Uchiha.

"Don't be so cranky Sass, It'll ruin your looks." Suigetsu laughed at he slush on Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke grumbled as he pulled out of the parking space and quickly drove onto main campus. Suigetsu provided conversation as Sasuke grunted, providing his own conversation. They were on campus before they realized it. Sasuke checked the clock in his car, 7:39, He pulled on his scarf and grabbed his bag before getting out the car.

He locked the door once Suigetsu was out and once he friend walked up to him did the usual talk start up again. Sasuke allowed himself to smile as the usualness of the situation.

Sasuke walked his friend to class waving him off before he continued to his own, he stopped at the door, checking the time on his phone, 7:46, Sasuke sniffed and turned towards the cafeteria. He was hungry

Again

He walked swiftly to the commons, planning to pick up a soda and a bag of pretzels. He stopped short when he reached the commons, the lights were off and it was completely quiet. Most people didn't show up to school early, but he often came just so Sui could get his work done before class started, but it was never this quiet

Sasuke suppressed the chill that ran up his spine and the urge to call to see if anyone was there. He pulled the door open and let it slip closed, quietly, behind him. He walked softly over to the vending machines and bit his lip, now how was he going to get his items without making noise?

"Damn" Sasuke sighed, he rubbed his empty stomach and looked back at the bag of pretzels that taunted his unhappy stomach. He pulled out his wallet and then two dollars. He slipped the first into the snack machine. His stomach churned at a creepy feeling filled him, he promised himself he wouldn't look back and quickly punched in the numbers to dispense the pretzels.

He did the same with the soda as he was waiting for the automated arm to bring him the soda, he squealed as thick arms wrapped around his waist, he kicked out and flailed his arms as he was lifted into the air.

"What the fu-

"Oh, My love, my sweet love!" Sasuke struggled as he was hugged tightly, his grunted as his stomach was pushed into his chest when he got a good kick in. The man holding him grunted as Sasuke continued to flail his legs and arms. Sasuke knees shook when he was dropped suddenly, he fell into the snack machine.

"What the hell is your-" Sasuke trailed off when he found himself looking in bright blue eyes. Sasuke shook himself and took a couple of steps back, pressing his back to the machine behind him.

"Damn, you gotta kick, you ever tried out for soccer?" The tone was teasing. Sasuke scowled. He glared the idiot blond that had dared to pick him up; the man had to be 6'1 to Sasuke 5'8, but he looked taller. He had spiky styled blond locks, a cut face, but those big blue eyes made him look a little innocent. The smile didn't. He scowled and straightened trying to contain his anger and keep himself from shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"Hey," The blond stuck his hand out, Sasuke looked at it, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The smile was turned on full blast and Sasuke found some of his anger cooling, but he could feel that red beast simmering.

The blond cocked a brow at his silence.

"Alright beautiful, Sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't help it since it was part of a long-running dare." Sasuke frowned at being called beautiful. He reached down to pick up his pretzels and soda when he was crowded up against the vending machine.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke hissed. The blonde grinned at him again except this time it was sultry. Sasuke felt himself flush as he was pressed chest to chest with his virtual stranger... sexy virtual stranger.

"You're pretty cute," The blonde leaned in close, Sasuke turned his head away, "You look kinda like that sexy female model, 'cept without the knockers." Sasuke growled, he turned his glare on the blonde as Naruto stared into his eyes Sasuke landed a full force punch in his stomach. Naruto grunted and pulled away holding his midsection.

"Damn." Naruto groaned as he fell to his knees. Sasuke glared down at him before turning on his heel. He left the commons, unaware of the flashing blue eyes watching him.

* * *

Sasuke scowled. He'd arrived to class late and Kakashi felt the need to quiz him constantly during the class for that. If it wasn't for that stupid blond he wouldn't be in this situation. Sasukes stopped, frowning he rolled the Naruto's name around in his head and came up with nothing. Had the blonde always gone to this school?

"Sass!" Suigetsu's yell made him flush, he'd told the idiot countless times not to call him that... Sasuke stopped, he gave his friend a once over, noticing the out of place black eye and dark bruising on his cheek, but the man walking next to his friend was what had really stopped him.

Naruto. Naruto was walking beside his friend, smiling and looking overjoyed to see him, but the scraps and bandages on his face made his smile look more crooked than ever. Sasuke stepped back once Suigetsu was close enough.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked. He tried to keep the worry from his voice, but the lazy smile on the albino's face showed he hadn't done a very good job.

"Well you see-

"Me and Sui got into it earlier" Naruto answered with a cocky smile. Sasuke glanced at the blond, but quickly put his gaze back on his friend. He ran his fingers under the albino's eye.

"Go home you idiot." Sasuke hissed weakly. He slapped Suigetsu's eye lightly, ignoring the rebellious glint in his friend's eye he looked at the blonde.

"For what reason did you have for beating up on him?" Sasuke asked. He kept his face completely blank.

"He's not the only one with who's hurt." Naruto whined. He let his shoulders slump and sniffled, Sasuke found himself disgusted with the display. He sniffed and slapped Naruto on a cheek. The raven ignored the fact that his fingers came back tinted red.

"Son of a Bitch!" Naruto choked. He reached up to touch his cheek but suddenly Sasuke was holding his arm, glaring at the hurt, chuckling idiot standing in front of him. Sasuke punched Naruto back and before the raven could control himself he and the idiot were grappling.

The two didn't notice the crowd gathering or the fact that Suigetsu had snuck away unnoticed, they continued to bash at one another, throwing hurtful words and vicious punches. Both of them started when they were yanked apart, Sasuke scowling, which seemed a permanent thing whenever he was around the blond, and Naruto with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" Sasuke goded.

Naruto laughed, "You're too easy... _duckbutt_." That got a couple of snickers. Sasuke flushed with anger.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke hissed. The people watching laughed.

"See easy, how mature, _Sassy_ can get sassy." Sasuke felt his ears melt. He ground his teeth together.

"_Dayam~_, you look a like a fucking tomato," Naruto laughed, "Come on Sassy, next you're pot a blood vessel. We might have to perform emergency surgery!" Naruto was being dragged away, laughing and still throwing jokes. The circle was dwindling, but people walked away laughing. Sasuke was furious.

He growled and quickly walked away from the embarrassment. Twice. Twice! The idiot blond had gotten under his skin. The raven has never felt so furious. Naruto Uzumaki is going to die!

Sasuke stormed through the parking lot. He located his car, threw his stuff in, started the engine, and swerved from the parking lot. Almost causing a couple of accidents.

Sasuke slammed the door once in his apartment. He threw off his coat and scarf, tossed his bag on the table ignoring the thunk as his items flew. He jerked his door open and jumped on his bed. The pissed raven screamed as he pressed his face into the pillow, he screamed until his lungs hurt and he had to lift his head.

The young man sighed, taking in lungfuls of air as he pulled himself off the bed. He quickly withdrew his clothes and padded completely naked to the shower. He stepped into the glass cylinder before he turned the water on; leaning against the cold tiles and turned the knob all the way up. The raven didn't flinch at the first spray of cold water, he slumped heavily against the tiles suddenly tired. He didn't care that Kakashi had assigned a five page paper due tomorrow. He wanted, needed, to relax; he was letting that blond idiot Naruto get too far under his skin.

Sasuke scrubbed his skin, angry, before stepping under the spray to rinse off. He rinsed then dried and padded half dry back into his room to flop down on the bed. Sasuke sighed once his head hit the pillow. He was asleep before the sun completely set.

* * *

_Sasuke was euphoric. The bodies grinding on all sides, packed together, trading sweat, kisses, touches, and even semen. Sasuke groaned as he was touched all over, fingers ran over his heated skin and through his hair. He felt himself being pulled down, something soft caressed his back and thighs. He groaned as his hole was teased, _

"_Ah!" Sasuke groaned as his hair was yanked. He struggled with the touches became grips, from pleasing to painful. Sasuke flailed as he felt himself become weightless, then he was falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

Sasuke jerked awake once his head hit the floor, he groaned rubbing at the sore spot and laid back on the cold hardwood. He rubbed his head and rolled onto his stomach.

Since when did he enjoy orgy's in crowded clubs, yeah he liked his tickle and slap a little painful and on more than one occasion he thought about threesomes. He'd even been invited to a couple when he'd gone out clubbing. The raven turned his head when 'Sexy and I know It' began to play, Suigetsu's personal ringtone.

Sasuke stood up slowly and made his way into the living room with a sloth-like pace. He kicked around the papers on the floor until the blackberry uncovered itself. Sasuke pulled up the computer-like device and quickly answered the phone.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Whoa, way to answer the phone ." Music sounded on the other side of the plastic device. "I'm at The Grave and wondered if you wanted to meet me?"

"Is..."

"No, I haven't gotten to know Naruto like that, plus the only reason me and him got into it was 'cause his friend Kiba and I have some, uh, personal things to work out and he,umm, kinda caught wind of it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.e

"Did you sleep with his girlfriend?" Suigetsu scoffed, but there was an underlying humor.

"No... I kinda hit on her, maybe harassed her a little." Sasuke's face twisted in disgust. He'd never understand his friends deafness to the word 'no'. The raven sighed and padded back to his room.

"What time are you leaving?" Sasuke began to pulling on his clothes, as he was still completely naked. He slipped on the thong his brother had caught him in and pulled on some low-rise, ripped skinnies and then a tight black short-sleeved shirt.

"Maybe a little after two." Suigetsu sounded distracted. Sasuke pulled the phone away when his friend moaned. Maybe he shouldn't go.

"Don't you have an early class." A grunted affirmative. "I'm not waking your ass up especially if you have a hangover." Sasuke growled. He grabbed his car keys and began pulling on his coat, squeezing the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Yeah. I...I'ma see you when you get here." The reply was breathy. Sasuke sighed and let the phone slide out from its spot. He caught it before it hit the couch the stuffed it into his back pocket.

"That idiot." Sasuke smirked. I'd been awhile since he'd gotten any, being completely gay didn't leave him with many options and since most people knew he was Itachi's brother a relationship wasn't worth getting in to. Though he would have preferred a better club.

Sasuke turned off his lights as he slid out of his apartment. He made it quickly down the stairs, huddling up into the car. The raven groaned happily once the heat came on, he took a few moments before heading out to the club.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Till Tuesday

**Thanks to everyone that made this story their favorite or commented, love all of you lots! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dead till Tuesday**

* * *

Sasuke pulled up in front of The Grave, he ran his fingers through his hair allowing the pieces to fall without much thought. He stepped from his car and started a slow strut to the door of the club. He didn't wait, he flashed a low smile and a Sir Benjamin and the bouncer waved him in.

The raven ignored the flashy come hither looks he received once he was through the door and made his way over to the bar. As soon as he sat down a muscle head saddled up to him, taking the seat to his right.

"You here alone baby?" The man's voice was deep, overly so, like he was trying to pull off being masculine. Sasuke waved his hand, annoyed that the man assumed he said move closer instead of go away.

"No," Sasuke interrupted the man before he could unload another cheesy line. The musclehead seemed startled before a feral grin pulled on his lips. Sasuke moved to get up and away when the thick tan fingers wrapped around his arm.

"Let go." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He tried to pull his arm away, but the grip tightened and his back was pulled into a grossly muscled chest. Sasuke preferred his fucks a little less on the roid rage side.

"Come on now beautiful, just a quick fuck I know you want it." Sasuke couldn't see him, but he could hear the grin in the man's voice. Sasuke sighed, this man was sadly mistaken if the thought that _he_ was going to give in just cause the guy was a little bit larger. Ok, **way** larger...

"No." Sasuke hissed. He jerked his arm away and the man released him. Sasuke stumbled, but he didn't look back, just continued in the direction of the mosh pit.

The raven squeezed between people by the bar and the few grinding up on the upper level to the narrow open hallway that led down to the base floor. The Mosh Pit. Sasuke made his way slowly down the stairs coming out to one of the grossest things that he'd only ever done once.

People slid and jerked along one another. They touched and probed, laughing or giggling, but every person down on the floor was high; in pleasure or on the real shit, Sasuke rarely cared. He walked along the outside of the pit, avoiding the hands that reached out to him. He was getting agitated, he hated coming down here and the only reason he came to The Grave was because Suigetsu couldn't seem to stay away from the place.

"Sassy!" Sasuke turned at his irritating nickname to find his friend be crawled over. A mini orgy was going on in a darkened corner and his friend was right in the middle of it.

"What the fuck Suigetsu?" Sasuke hissed. He ignored the figure that swaggered up to his side. Suigetsu smiled at him, after he got the girl's tongue out of his mouth, and waved him closer. Sasuke didn't move.

"Come on Sass." Whiney.

"No, I hate that shit." Sasuke growled. He ignored when one of Suigetsu's _friends_ slid even closer. Sasuke felt his eye twitch when the man wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Get your hands...Naruto?" Sasuke stopped his almost, utterly violent attack when he turned to see the sexy, blonde idiot. Naruto gave him a cocky grin and pulled him really close.

"Oh Sassy, my beautiful love, how I didn't think I'd see you here." Naruto's voice was teasing the blond bent towards the stunned raven, their foreheads just inches from touching.

"What are you...Naruto...where are you...Mmphh!" Sasuke groaned as Naruto claimed his mouth, he had been horney for weeks and his projects were getting bigger and bigger. Sasuke hissed as he was pressed flat against Naruto. The big ass erection that rubbed against his leg jostled him from his mouth fuck session. Sasuke pushed away, biting Naruto's lip in the process.

"Naruto, what the hell?" The raven yelled. Sasuke looked away, he caught Suigetsu's eye, an almost satisfied look, hard to tell if it was because of the sex or something else. The glint in the albino's eye fueled Sasuke's shame. Naruto was sexy, but he was still mad at the bastard. Sasuke ran. He ran from the club to his car and pulled out so quickly he almost hit a couple of patrons.

The angry, irritated student scrubbed at his mouth as he drove down the street. The raven hissed and sped up, moving even faster. Angry. He was so angry. How dare that... that imbecile kiss him!

Sasuke jumped when his phone rang. He glanced at the road and seeing nothing in front of him he reached down to pick it up. He looked at the caller id and threw the plastic device back down to the carpet. He seethed and as he turned to look the road. A dog. A white dog.

Sasuke swung the wheel trying to avoid the collision. He was going too fast. The car flipped. All Sasuke saw was the animal race across the street before he tasted glass and asphalt. He heard himself scream and suddenly realized he'd stopped moving. He was in pain, so much of it and his leg wouldn't move... nothing would move.

"Damn." Sasuke groaned. He tried to shift and white flashed before his eyes. He gave up, it was late, but someone was bound to come by before morning. He laid on the cold asphalt and watched clouds pass over the stars and moon. The raven knew he wasn't supposed to fall asleep, but everything hurt and he was just so tired.

* * *

"Sleep a little longer Uchiha." Sasuke jerked into consciousness when fingers ran over his forehead and into his hair. He tried to move, but he was frozen. Sasuke trembled when the fingers gripped his hair, pulling it slightly. Sasuke groaned when his head was tilted and his brain started bouncing around.

"A little longer dearest Uchiha." Sasuke groaned when he felt teeth graze over his pulse. His heart hammering within his ribcage as a pressure began on his neck and then he was released. Sasuke caught the black spots swimming into his vision.

"Who...?" A hand covered his mouth and eyes. So warm. Sasuke sighed.

"Shh, sweet you're hurt." A kiss was pressed to his forehead, "Sleep now, just a little longer... The voice faded out and Sasuke only had a second to realize that his vision was completely gone before his mind faded out as well.

* * *

"Sir?" Sasuke jerked at the yell. He whimpered and realized he was surrounded by people and flashing lights. What's going on? Had he fallen asleep? Had he passed out? Sasuke tried to move his head, but a distressed noise fell from his lips when he couldn't move it.

"Alright, Sir, you have some serious injuries we need to know if you're allergic to any medications?" Sasuke frowned. No, he wasn't. The woman, paramedic, nodded and Sasuke felt a slight pain before everything began to flood away. He sighed.

"Everything will be better once you wake up." The women said. Sasuke barely heard her, black was flooding his vision. He felt good, so good. Then he didn't feel anything.

* * *

Sasuke woke to white walls. He knew immediately where he was, but why he was here he couldn't really remember. Sasuke shifted and wiggled his toes and fingers. He felt a tingling sensation when he did that, but otherwise, besides the pain that suggested something was broken, he could move and that, to the raven, meant was _slightly_ ok.

"Oh, !" Sasuke turned to the surprised nurse. "I'll get the doctor in here for you." She was gone, his brother walked in as soon as the women was gone.

"Dammit Sasuke," Itachi was worried. Sasuke hated making his brother worry. The eldest Uchiha walked into the room and sat down on the stool near Sasuke's bed. He stared at his brother left hand. Waiting for an explanation.

"What day is it?" He asked. Itachi frowned.

"Tuesday, you've only been out for eight hours and you missed our dinner date." Sasuke flinched at his brothers agitated tone.

"Please..."

"No, Ana doesn't know where you got into the accident, but maybe if you didn't go to places like that it would make my life a little easier." Itachi huffed. Sasuke smiled at his brother which earned him a slight smile in return.

"Sorry, I was pretty pissed when I left." Sasuke defended. Itachi frowned and sighed.

"Yeah I figured with your driving record this would be your first accident in four years." Itachi smirked. Sasuke scowled. They lapsed into a comfortable, but awkward silence. When the doctor came in Itachi promised he would come back later. As he was leaving his phone rang, he checked the caller id and Sasuke smirked at the un-kept snarl.

"Bye Aniki." Sasuke used the old term. Itachi's face softened and he nodded before he was gone. Sasuke sighed.

"A wonderful brother Uchiha-san and so attractive." The doctor gave a giggly sort of snort that made Sasuke look at him. "Do I need to explain the extent of your injuries Mr. Uchiha?" Completely serious.

"Ah, yes." The change of attitude often frightened him and jaded him to doctors. They were quick with their emotions. Itachi often said he should have become a doctor instead of an architect, but he felt he couldn't sell his soul in such a way.

" You broke three ribs, cracked five, you should wear seat belts more often, ah, you have a couple of carpal fractures, your wrist," He gave Sasuke a look, "I believe that was, at some point, from trying to break your fall... so to speak," A sad smile, "You had a open compound fracture, we had to reset it." He gazed at Sasuke sadly, putting the clipboards on the bed.

" Mr. Uchiha you won't be doing any real activity for at least six months, to be real, the fracture really messes up your leg, your leg with be placed in a cast for six months then we recommend physical therapy for a few months after."

Sasuke looked down at his hands, "How many months after?"

"Maybe three to another six, I'm sorry, but you'll be on crutches and you can switch to cane after the cast comes off." The doctor gave him a soft pat, on his shoulder. It sent small pains down his arms and Sasuke suddenly realized how real this situation was.

"Oh...can," Sasuke restrained himself from panicking, "Ah... can I have a... a moment?" He didn't look up when the doctor affirmed. He stared at his clenched fist and took controlled breaths. He felt the swell of the choking and straining feeling began to fill him... he was so... so traumatized, no, scared, no that wasn't right either...he was pained and...terrified. He'd almost died! The raven sighed trying to calm himself.

He played with his fingers lost in thought. Why had be been angry? What had made him so upset? Sasuke frowned when he couldn't pull any thoughts up. He'd been at the club... then what?

"Hey Sassy!" Suigetsu's voice startled him. He looked up to see his albino friend swaggering into the hospital room.

"Hey." He nodded. Suigetsu's sat down by his bed, in Itachi's vacated seat and gave him large, shit-eating grin.

"So what was it like to be high?" Sasuke whipped his head to the look at his smirky friend.

"What? Suigetsu that makes no sense, I never get high and I especially wouldn't do it at clubs like The Grave!" Sasuke practically yelled. Suigetsu smiled and shrugged.

"You acted like you were, I assumed, before you found me, that you'd done the stuff." Suigetsu gave a giggly laugh. Sasuke bowed his head. Something wasn't right, he never got high, why was Suigetsu lying to him?

"Suigetsu." When the albino looked up he flinched at the icy glare sent his way, "Leave."

"Come on now..."

"Now" Sauske hissed. Suigetsu stood.

"Sass..."

"I swear to GOD if you don't leave I will beat the shit out of you!" Sasuke yelled. Suigetsu stumbled to get away from the raven's wrath. He seethed until he saw the last of the pale skin then suddenly he was tired. So tired. He laid back closing his eyes for a moment. What the hell was going on? Why was Suigetsu lying about what happened?

_Just a little longer_

Sasuke jumped at the whispered words, quickly sitting up he looked around his white room. He laid down, annoyed with his paranoia. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and before the hurt raven knew it he was out like a light.

* * *

Sasuke woke to fingers in his hair and a slightly smirking face looking down at him. He jerked away, knocking his head into the blond fool.

"What the fuck are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke hissed holding his injured head. Naruto had his back to him, holding his own head.

"To see my sweet Sassy!" Naruto exclaimed with a cheeky smile. Sasuke frowned, he was mad at the blond. For what? He scowled anyway, if he was mad, he was mad for a reason.

"I'm sorry you got hurt. I didn't think you would get that mad over..."

"Wait, you remember what happened?" Naruto gave the raven a funny look.

"Yeah, I was there." Naruto's expression darkened. "You don't remember?" Naruto growled when the dark-haired youth scowled.

"No, Suigetsu came in here earlier saying shit about how I was doing drugs," The raven felt his eyes itch, it was annoying, not knowing what happened to you. He looked at Naruto, "Was I on drugs Naruto?"

Naruto's expression softened when he saw the look of desperation on the raven's face. "No, As far as I remember you were ok... I... I don't know why Suigetsu would lie to you, but... I... well I don't know Sassy." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He knew, he knew he would have to speak to the council.

"Ok...Thank..." Sasuke groaned in pain when Naruto yanked his head to the side. "What the fuck...

"What happened to your neck?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke yanked his head back, looking into the enraged face of the blond he knew very little about; Sasuke suddenly didn't feel comfortable.

"What?" Sasuke asked after a moment. He lifted his fingers ignoring the tightening of his skin as the I.V pulled. He jerked his hand away when his fingers touched something wet. Blood. There was blood on his neck.

"I... I don't know." Sasuke rubbed his blood off on the sheets. He looked back at the blond just when Naruto's eyes flashes a freaky red color. Sasuke jumped.

"Alright Sassy, I'm going to go now, I'll... I'll talk to you later." Naruto laughed slightly, gave a half smile, and slipped from the room before Sasuke could stop him. The raven was confused and, unfortunately, he was slightly scared. What had happened to him at the club? After? What is going on?

* * *

A voice appeared in the darkness, malicious violet, vulpin irises glared into the darkness. He growled unable to keep his beast at bay.

"What reason have you come here demon?" The demon growled low. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the onslaught of ridicule he would receive with his request.

"I request protection."

"Of who?" The demon could just make out the outline of the men now. Twenty of them, maybe more from the different covenants. He just needed one of them to agree and he would be satisfied.

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha." There was a moment of silence before all of them began to speak at once.

"No."

"What right do you have..."

"A human!"

"My God, to ask for such a thing!" The demon stood with his back straight, his vulpin gaze dark. These ignorant man wouldn't understand, it was a request...

"Is this request from Kurama?" A voice rose above the rest. The malicious eyes turned on the elder to his right.

"Yes." A low gasp hopped around the room.

"You've been in contact with him?" The demon smirked unable to help himself.

"I am not allowed to say. Kurama just wishes for protection of Sasuke Uchiha." A pregnant silence followed. The demon winced as they all combined minds, the elders, he felt their words and emotions sliding into one another felt like someone squeezing your skull with pliers.

After another moment someone spoke from in front of him, "Alright demon we sanction the protection of Uchiha Sasuke," He waited.

"On one condition," There was always a condition.

"You give us tell us how our prince is." The demon couldn't stop the laugh the welled up inside him and bubbled right on out. The elders did not speak as they waited for the demon to complete his... moment.

Once he was complete, "Do you have the information?"

"Yes," The demon gasped, "Kurama is all well living in the human world, he has no issues he just wished for his love to be protected."

"Is he still sealed?"

"...Why do you wish to know?"

"You will answer...

"No, I answered the questions I gave you information that was all that was asked." The demon narrowed his eyes. The elders held their silence before the demon felt their presence fade from the room.

"_As promised we will provide the protection." _Those were the parting words before the darkness fell heavy about him. The demon grumbled, annoyed, with the elders. At least the protection was in place. Now he could take a nap without that stupid fox bothering him.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed and I know this chapter isn't that long, but I hope it was good. Any issue's message me :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Weird Wednesday

**Chapter 3: Weird Wednesday **

_Underground there was the sound of the earth rumbling and the scent of old magic and something evil. The shadows moved about the dark caves playing with the flickering lights and their dancing shadows. The warm silence was broken by an inhumanly wail and sound of someone's sorrow._

"_He's still in there with him?" The shadows whispered. The flames flickered and the shadows disappeared before the flames shadows could touch it again. The wails continued, but the sorrow had disappeared. A silence followed each wail without the cries of sorrow. But the unspoken pain was still there. _

"_He's gone, He's gone. Give him back to me! Give him back!"_

* * *

Naruto woke with a jolt, he took a deep breath annoying the wetness on his cheeks and the twinge of pain in his heart. Another dream of his life before. Another dream of losing Sasuke. The blond clutched his heart.

"Get up Naruto!" Naruto jerked at the sound of his roommates cry. The shaken blond grumbled before taking a calming breath. The things he did to get Sasuke back; moving into the boy's dorm at the raven's college and taking his classes had to be the worst. Estimated he was at least 500 centuries old, but he'd stopped counting sometime when evolution began.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Naruto growled. He slapped at the fingers poking at his face and sides, the idiot dog huffed and stumbled away half asleep. Naruto couldn't understand the human's need to wake up so early even if they're tired.

"Had another nightmare?" The questions surprised him. He'd assumed the dog-like youth had been too tired to care, or to know.

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it, you were calling out for someone again." Naruto pulled himself from bed.

"No Kiba, it was nothing, you know, something from the past that's unimportant." Naruto laughed tiredly.

Kiba stared at him before nodding and going into the adjoining bathroom. Naruto sighed in the silence. He was getting tired, lately the memories were coming back faster, more painful and coupled with the the fact he had to win Sasuke's heart made things unbelievably difficult.

The thought of the raven energized him and he suddenly wanted to see him. Make sure he was ok. He frowned unable to contain the pull of his lips as he thought about the bite he'd seen on the raven skin. It covered his mark, the eternal one, the one that no one knew about but he and Sasuke.

Someone was hunting his raven. Someone that knew about their eternal connection and the lake awakening. This was their last life, Naruto knew that because when he'd regained his memories there was a feeling of finality.

"Kibbs, I'm going to the hospital again!" He cried. He threw on his dark orange burnt turtleneck and slipped into a pair of gray jeans.

"Again?" Kiba poked his head out of the bathroom, with a mouthful of toothpaste, "Dude, you met Sasuke Uchiha just the other day."

"So? You don't believe in love at first sight Kibble?" Naruto laughed. Kiba made a choking noise and went back into the bathroom. Naruto grabbed the rest of his things, dorm keys and the fake wallet. He'd use compulsion to get a ride and to buy stuff, the thing was for show. As was this horrid human life.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the hospital to see Suigetsu standing outside Sasuke's door. He frowned and a growl ripped its way up his throat and out from between his lips. Suigetsu whipped around, glaring, before a cocky smile turned his cheeks up.

"Hello Uzumaki." The albino chuckled when Naruto scowled at him. The man was annoyingly loyal to his lost love, but for some reason even he couldn't understand, he didn't tell his _eternity_ about what happened Monday night.

"As far as I know Sasuke hates you at the moment." Naruto smiled.

"I guess you don't know that much," Suigetsu smiled, "Itachi's in there now anyway, no one goes in." Naruto smiled. He had to stick to his human personality... his "real" one tended to be a bit more violent.

Ignoring Suigetsu, Naruto brushed against the door before slamming it open. He grinned wide at the surprised look on his loves and his brother's face. Even in a hospital bed, with off-white bandages, and suspended legs; he looked very beautiful. He cast a calculating glance at Itachi and tried to remember his encounters with the eldest Uchiha.

He'd killed their parents.

He'd killed their clan.

He'd never been there. That life had been pretty simplistic. He and Sasuke has died of old age, though apparently Sasuke was suppose to have a younger sister.

The raven has plotted to kill Naruto, which had led to Sasuke's death; which, in turn, led to Naruto after he'd gone on a rampage releasing his "inner self".

"What the hell are you doing Naruto? And haven't you ever heard of knocking. You're such an idiot, who barges into a hospital room and plus, since when were you on my visitors...?"

Naruto smiled, "I came to see you sweet Sass, I barge because I always want to see you and don't you think it's time for me to meet your loved ones," Naruto almost burst at the look on his loves and Itachi's face, "And I just threw about some money and talked them into putting me on the visitors list as your husband."

Sasuke gave him a freaky look, one he couldn't describe. Naruto glanced at Itachi trying to gauge his reaction.

"Hello, sir I am Sasuke's husband whom might you be?" Naruto played. Sasuke looked stricken looking between his brother and the blond idiot standing in his hospital room. Itachi looked slightly amused, though it could only be told by the slight twinkle in his obsidian eyes.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, Sasuke has told me a lot about you." Itachi smiled. Naruto could see the maliciousness behind those thin pink lips and those pearly white teeth. Naruto looked back at Sasuke when the younger raven let out a quiet huff.

"I'm sure they have been some, hm, kind words." Naruto laughed. He ran his fingers through his hair on the back of his head. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Something. Something was familiar about that.

"Oh shut it you idiot." Sasuke growled. Itachi looked back at his brother, seeing that look in his eye. Oh! He hadn't seen that one in a while.

"Alright, baby brother, I'll be leaving." Itachi stood, Sasuke's head quickly turning back to him. He smiled at his younger sibling. "Don't worry, Little Brother I'll come visit again tomorrow after work." Itachi smiled, patted Sasuke on the head and gave Naruto a less than humorous glare on the way out. Naruto smiled the whole time, he registered though, that Uchiha Itachi was not one to be messed with.

Once the door closed, besides the whining Suigetsu gave Itachi outside their door, there was an awkward silence. Naruto found it to be devastating, but this Sasuke, No... Sasuke this time wasn't as playful. Naruto frowned, he was more jaded, like something dark that Naruto wished he could have protected Sasuke from happened in the past.

"How long are you going to stay this time Uzumaki?" Sasuke's use of his last name hurt more than Naruto wished to admit.

"Long enough to see you to sleep." Naruto smiled. Sasuke scowl made Naruto realize he wasn't being as happy as he was supposed to be. "Maybe get a little action once that medicine kicks in," He glanced at the deeping scowling raven, "You have to take your pills again soon, right?" Naruto smiled, though the happiness didn't reach the pit of his stomach, his heart, and his eyes.

"Don't play with me..."

"I don't wish to, keep in mind, but I find that...

"Stop, you're talking weird," Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Since when were you so formal?" Naruto frowned, his age was getting to him.

"It's nothing Sass," Naruto smiled, "Nothing at all, so tell me how has your day been?" Suigetsu burst into the room then, sparking arguments and yelling. Naruto watched with a frown, deep in thought.

* * *

Itachi drove slowly back to the his house, his parents home, a strange place. He drove slowly towards the one place he did not wish to do. To his wife. Itachi sighed, nothing good had come from Ana and in today's society it is easier for him to admit he is gay than continue this frivolous relationship.

As he pulled up the large, gray brick-stone house, he smirked. He got one thing out of his relationship with Ana and it was definitely the little creature standing on the front porch with his "wife". Yuri's eyes lit up when he saw Itachi step from the car, but he didn't make a move to come to his father. He found that Yuri was like Sasuke when he was younger, restrained, quick-tempered, and completely dishonest with normal child-like reactions.

"Hello young bud." Itachi smiled. He kissed Yuri's head as the child held him around his waist. Ana smiled and leaned forward to receive a kiss from Itachi. The man pecked her on the lips, with some fondness.

"How was your day?" Ana asked as they all stepped into the house. Itachi sighed as the smell of soft, Cajun food. Again. Ana had called the takeout, did she think he wouldn't notice.

"I've already eaten, please send some coffee to my study." He kissed Ana's cheek and passed his fingers through Yuri's black hair. Ana gave him a look of disbelief, but didn't say anything. At least the woman could be quiet when she needed to be. He kissed his miserable looking son, smiled softly at him, then headed down the right hallway toward the large french doors.

As he passed through the doors, he threw his bag on the soft recliner chair along with his tie and jacket. He slumped down into his chair and closed his eye, turning his head up to the ceiling. Such a mundane life he was living, until Sasuke's accident he was sure he was living in a dream. He sighed.

He turned his laptop on and wondered how Ana would take the news of Sasuke coming to live with them until he healed. He blinked a few times and sighed again, he hoped Sasuke was doing ok.

* * *

The raven panted, and swatted at the white hands that reached out to him. He screamed as something was being wedged into his skin, the pain grew more intense as the hot rod was removed.

"_God, what is happening to him!"_

"_Oh kami, what are we going to do?"_

"_Will I have to ready another pan in the morgue!"_

Sasuke screamed as the voiced over-flowed through him. His hands felt like they were on fire, his neck as well. He screamed and screamed.

_He smiled at Naruto, the blond was dancing around their yard, hands high in the air. Then he was standing by him, kissing his neck and laying his fingers through his hair. Sasuke sighed and laughed when Naruto nibbled a particularly sensitive spot. _

"_Stop you idiot." he laughed. _

Sasuke screamed, he screamed, he screamed, he screamed. It hurt, everything hurt so much. He tried to move, to get away from the hands and scalding needles.

_It was so beautiful, the smells and the sights being away from father. He turned to smile at Naruto. The blond man grinned at him and stepped forward to take his hand. _

"_You're the sweetest my love." He kissed the raven. _

Sasuke grasped at darkness, it was cold and wet. Was he drowning? His lungs felt tight and his limbs felt weak. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naru...to._

* * *

Naruto scowled as a blank-faced, red-headed, demon appeared at his side. He smiled thinly as he long-time friend and jumped from the tree from where he watched Sasuke's transition.

"They allowed it." Naruto smiled fully them. He cast a glance to the window where his love was fighting his change.

"Has there been word?" Naruto asked, "Who conspired against me? Who changed my _eternity_? Huh... Gaara?" The redhead sighed. He could feel the hatred, he could deal with that, the fear, that was another problem.

"No word."

Naruto growled, "There has to be, something must have been there...

"Someone." Naruto glanced sharply at his friend. He clenched his fist, his claws, have grown, dug deeply into his palm. Gaara's eyes dilated at the scent of blood, but he reined his beast in. Naruto needed him to be strong now.

"Tell the elders," Gaara sighed and Naruto growled deeply, "Tell the elders, that if the person that has broken my beloved and made his feel this pain is not found there will be consequences." Gaara cocked his head.

"The consequences?" He couldn't stop his smile at the malicious look on Naruto's face.

"A war," He laughed, "A war against the vampires, a full-blown war, we'll expose ourselves to the humans and destroy anyone that gets in our way."

"Naruto that is very dangerous." Gaara sighed, the smirk settled on his face. Naruto laughed harder, unable to contain his madness.

"Maybe so, but they don't know that, we'll never expose ourselves of course, but they won't take the risk." Naruto frowned, "Unfortunately I need their help Gaara, I need them to locate the bug on their side and bring him to me." The blond looked directly at his friend.

Gaara stared into azure eyes and nodded. He would send the message.

"Let the children out to play after you leave the message," Naruto growled, "I need them to think we are serious." Gaara nodded and as Naruto blinked he was gone. The blond sighed and glanced up at the window, he caught sight of the rising sun in the reflection; he wished his _eternity_ a lovely morning as a new vampire and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**I know, it is so late, but I've been loaded down with other things, so all undates might be a little slow. Even for All the Pain Edited as I'm trying to work on it again. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
